Options Menu (Idolm@ster 2)
The Options Menu in Idolm@ster 2 allows you to set preferences for game behavior. Perhaps most importantly, this is where you calibrate the game to your TV. The options are broken out into three major tabs. __TOC__ System Settings Autosave / On (オフ / オン). Automatically save at the end of every week of game-time. If this is off a dialog box will pop up each week and ask if you want to save at that point in time. Recommended setting is Off, so that you won't accidentally save a failed week and you can reset if you want. Default is On. Stage Performance Scene Skip / On (オフ / オン). Automatically skip watching your idols sing & dance after you win an audition, live, or festival in the story mode. If this is off the performances will play (and you can choose to manually skip them at any time by hitting start during the video). The performances are awesome but you might want to skip them if you're doing a lot of auditions in a row since they do take time to watch. Up to you. Default is Off. Appeals / Auto (マニュアル　/ オート). Choose who controls the insertion of appeals (the sparkly "shing!" effect you may have seen in online videos) during the stage performances. Auto will leave it to the idols to decide what to do and Manual will let you control appealing by (optionally) hitting the A button during performances. There is no in-game benefit to appealing (unlike iM@S1) so it's up to your stylistic choices. Default is Manual. Burst Appeals / On (オフ / オン). Choose whether Burst Appeals (the new iM@S2 appeal that looks like a magical girl anime transformation scene) should be included in your girls' repertoire if you have Appeals set to Auto. Has no effect if Appeals is set to Manual. Default is On. Vocals Set the volume of the singer during songs. Music Set the volume of the music (songs and BGM). Speech Set the volume of character speech. Attire Settings Summer Clothes Casual / Winter Casual (サマーカジュアル /　ウインターカジュアル). Set what your girls will be wearing for conversation scenes during the summer months. Default is summer casual. Winter Clothes Casual / Winter Casual (サマーカジュアル /　ウインターカジュアル). Set what your girls will be wearing for conversation scenes during the winter months. Default is winter casual. Swimsuit Swimsuits you own. Set what bathing suit your girl will wear during beach publicity work. You can select from any bathing suit you have bought in-game or downloaded. Default is Beauty Swimsuit. School Uniforms you own. Set what school uniform your girl will wear during certain publicity work. You can select from any school uniform you have bought in-game or downloaded. Default is School-Days Blazer. Lessons Training-type Outfits. Set what outfit your girls will be wearing for lessons, auditioning, and some publicity work. You can select from any training-type outfit you have bought in-game or downloaded. Default is Training Wear. TV Latency Calibration Use this minigame to calibrate Idolm@ster 2 to your TV setup. Start calibrating with A. Next, time your A-button presses to when the inner ring hits the outer ring. The input must be accepted by the game 10 times. The setting you generate here seems to only affect the auditioning parts of the game (i.e. not the dance lesson). You'll get used to hitting the buttons in time but slightly "early" for that lesson. It's much easier to do that than it would be to play a song out of sync though so don't worry. Category:Idolm@ster 2 Category:Idolm@ster 2 Menus